


[黑研] 本日公休

by robinsonola



Series: 貓又咖啡屋 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 中文, 咖啡館AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: ◎《貓又咖啡屋》系列第三篇◎咖啡館AU
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: 貓又咖啡屋 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486382
Kudos: 1





	[黑研] 本日公休

黑尾鐵朗愣愣地看著猫又咖啡屋門口的小黑板，一手抓著腳踏車的龍頭，一手提著帆布袋。

小黑板上寫著「本日公休」，並畫了一隻睡著的貓。

「怎麼回事啊，今天又不是公休日。」黑尾皺著眉頭拿出手機。「研磨剛剛還傳訊息給我的說。」

他又讀了一次研磨傳給他的訊息。

_你今天會來嗎？可以幫我買彩虹糖過來嗎？_

今天本來沒有打算要過來的，只是看到研磨的訊息，覺得來喝杯咖啡吹吹冷氣總比自己窩在家裡看電視好，並不是專程替研磨跑腿買糖果。那也太蠢了。

他推了推猫又咖啡屋的大門，門沒鎖。他推開門大步走進去。

令人意外的是，一踏進屋內，烘焙的香氣便撲面而來，黑尾驚喜地大口吸了一口氣。

「好香！」他越過空無一人的桌椅，大步往櫃台走去。「研磨？」

布丁頭的咖啡師從後方廚房探出頭來，他的頭髮裡有麵粉，臉頰上沾了糖霜。一看見是黑尾，研磨露出的笑容令黑尾的心臟突然抽了一下。

這是怎麼回事？他是不是心臟出了什麼問題？

「拿去，你要的彩虹糖。」黑尾從帆布袋中拿出兩包彩虹糖。

「謝謝！我待會給你錢。」研磨接過彩虹糖，又一頭鑽進廚房裡。

「你們在幹嘛啊？」黑尾跟著走進廚房裡，發現料理台上放著一個熱氣騰騰，顯然是剛烤好不久的戚風蛋糕。「烤蛋糕？超香的！」

「今天是烏養生日，我們要替他開個慶生派對！」店主猫又先生正在廚房裡忙碌著，往一個大湯鍋裡丟蔬菜。「你來的正好，熱鬧一點比較好，你會留下來參加派對吧？」

「烏養先生生日？他人呢？」黑尾問道，突然覺得自己好像不該空手出現。

「他跑去車站前的和果子店了，說他過生日一定要吃某種丸子，我沒聽清楚。」研磨說。

「不重要啦，他要吃什麼他自己去買。」猫又先生說。「蛋糕交給你們兩個小朋友弄。先切成三層，再抹鮮奶油。」

「切成三層？」黑尾瞪著那個蛋糕看，「不行不行，我一定會把它切得亂七八糟。」

這就是為什麼黑尾坐在工作台的最邊邊，手上握著研磨的遊戲機，半心半意的一邊打電玩，一邊看研磨拿蛋糕切割器小心翼翼的切蛋糕。他知道現在最好不要吵研磨，但又忍不住想和他說話。研磨捏著切割器的模樣好像在拆炸彈似的。

「研磨，你生日什麼時候？」

「嗯……」專心切蛋糕的研磨完全不理他。

「我前幾天經過學校後門看見一家新開的麵包店，裡面有賣蘋果派喔。」

「嗯……」研磨仍然沒在聽。

「我好像不小心把你的遊戲紀錄刪掉了。」

「蛤？」研磨猛地抬頭，雙眼射出光芒。

「沒有啦，開玩笑的啦！你不要手裡握著切割器的時候瞪我啦！」黑尾連忙澄清。

切完之後，兩人各拿一支果醬刀，一起往那個大蛋糕上抹鮮奶油，把罐頭水果放進夾層裡。

「切得好醜喔。」研磨喃喃抱怨，「都切不平整。好好的蛋糕都被我毀了。」

「多抹點鮮奶油就看不出來了。」黑尾說。

「喂，鮮奶油不要抹太多，老頭子吃不了那麼甜。」猫又先生從廚房另一頭說，他正在做炸雞，香味瀰漫了整個廚房。

「有道理，多抹一點好了。」研磨說，像貓一樣的大眼睛謹慎地盯著抹好的平面看。

「蛋糕正面要怎麼辦？放水果嗎？」一陣子後，黑尾打量著兩人好不容易抹好鮮奶油，還算能看的蛋糕。

「我打算用彩虹糖在蛋糕上排字。」研磨說，伸手去拿剛才黑尾買來的糖果。

「你喜歡彩虹糖？我更喜歡M&M’s。」

「我是都可以，不過烏養先生好像喜歡彩虹糖。」

「我還以為老頭子不吃甜的。」

「那一個吃。吃很多。」

= = =

猫又咖啡屋熱鬧了起來，烏養先生得意洋洋地提著和果子回來，幾個他的朋友帶了啤酒和料理一起來慶生。桌上擺滿了猫又先生的拿手美食，研磨和黑尾把精心製作的蛋糕端上桌，迎來眾人的一陣歡呼。猫又先生點上蠟燭，把大燈關掉，眾人一起唱起了生日快樂歌。

烏養在朋友的簇擁中許願，不知說了什麼讓眾人哄堂大笑。黑尾轉頭看他身旁的研磨，後者原本正一臉渴望地盯著蛋糕看，下一秒兩人對上了視線。燭光在研磨的眼中反映出溫暖的光芒，在那一瞬間，一個念頭如閃電般劈中了黑尾。

他喜歡上研磨了。

原來是這麼一回事。

所以他才一直想和研磨說話，才一有時間就往咖啡屋跑。所以他才看見研磨露出笑容就高興，看研磨忙得沒空理會他就覺得悶悶不樂。

「怎麼了？」研磨問道。

「沒……沒事。」黑尾連忙回答，別開了視線。

「切蛋糕！」烏養喊道，已經有點醉意了。

黑尾紅著臉從烏養手中接過蛋糕。他的胸口太堵了，有點吃不下。

「你不吃嗎？」其中一個烏養的朋友問他，「很好吃耶，你們手藝不錯喔！」

「呃，我……鮮奶油抹得太多了。」

研磨一直以微微困惑的表情望著他。

「我覺得剛剛好啊。」他一邊吃著自己的那片蛋糕，一邊自言自語地說。


End file.
